This invention relates, in general, to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to resistors in semiconductor devices.
Many high performance field effect transistors (FETs) are unstable because of their very high power gain of approximately thirty to forty decibels at low operating frequencies of approximately ten kilohertz to four hundred megahertz. One technique for stabilizing high performance FETs uses an external resistor in series with the gates of the FETs. However, a circuit designer must remember to add the external resistor to the circuit, and the addition of the external resistor increases the size and cost of the electronic device using the high performance FETs. Other prior art stabilization techniques similarly increase the size, cost, and complexity of electronic devices that use high performance FETs.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved high performance transistor that is stable even when operated at low frequencies. The transistor should be easily and inexpensively manufactured.